Lovers Curse
by SuperWhoLockIn777
Summary: A dark twist on Embry finding his mate. AU. Embry/OC


**AN: This was written by my Bestie try to see if she should get an account based on if people like her writing style. I said that of course her writing is awesome and she should share is but nobody listens to me lol please review because she wants to hear others opinions (I'm apparently biased). Thanks! **

* * *

The night is black, like a cloak it covers everything. The weak flickering light does nothing to fight the monsters lurking and going bump in the night. She shivers and pulls the velvet green cloak around her tighter. Like a mask at a ball, its rich exterior hides the true identity of the girl underneath it.

As I walk down the cobble stone steps, as gentle as a mother's kiss rain starts to fall. The father I walk the harder it gets. My curls start to fall and stuck to my face and neck falling in my eyes. Coming from the alleys I hear the calls for me to come. "Gypsy, Gypsy, Gypsy." Called like a like a dog, like why should I care, my blood labels me a harlot, so one I must be. "Come on, let me warm the baby up." Says another. Now I feel their presence as well. Their meaty paws pulling at my now soaking wet hair and clingy coat and dress.

Their faces are red from alcohol and laugh as they get on a high from my pain and squirming. One slips and they all go down like dominos, I'm no fool, I ran. The wind is strong in my ears now and my chest get tight so I can hardly breathe, but I don't stop. I don't dare stop. I know worse things can happen to a girl then death.

The dirt road has turned into mud and my coat gets stuck. I undo the string with a simple pull and it falls and I continue to run. I come to a fork in the road and no not which way to go so instead I take the road less traveled. The one that didn't existent road, and run into the woods. Brambles pinch at my skin, and tree branches hinder my pace, and I hear the crows rustling in the trees, they are harbingers of death, and I can hear the shrill laugh as the smell my death fast approach.

The voices are catching up; they have lanterns and torches of fire, I gather behind a fallen tree and close my eyes. I move my lips in a silent prayer. A hellish sound rips through the rain and a beast leaps from the folds of darkness. And what a hellish creature, on four legs baring its sharp jagged teeth. There is blood matted in its fur, and its eyes are blood red. I meet the creatures eyes and I'm not frightened. I see a victim not a monster. Suddenly it snarls and starts to circle around the men.

It lunges forward and clamps on their most vulnerable part, the neck. The men howl and the flames fall on the beast but they do not burn they dance around the creature. And when the last one of the men fall we are left in darkness as the flames extinguish themselves. The creature comes up behind me and not all that gently bites my cloak and talks off deeper into the woods.

I hear the trees bend and shake under the wind, their leaves singing a song mocking us saying _be careful lovers of the curse that falls on young lovers. _My bloodied feet sting and the pitiful excuse of what use to be a dress now itches. And in the middle of the dark, the bleak, the rough; is a beautiful mansion lit aglow by candles they do not sway with the wind nor rain. The creature continues inside but in my haze I feel a shift from being in the jaws of an animal to the arms of a man. I'm led to a room with a large bed and roaring fire place.

On the other side of a Japanese screen there is a deep club. Arms gently place me into the water I want to protest to being man handled, but it's too late and I'm too tired so I give up and start to sink. A hand grabs my hair and pulls me up leaning me against the side of the tube. Hands wash my hair lathering it with shampoos, oils, and perfumes. The man, I discovered, cleans the blood that caked itself to the souls of my feet and rinses away the dirt. He wraps me in a towel and pulls me from the water handing me a night dress. I pull it dumbly over my head and fall again in his arms, not sure how I knew they would be there. Like a piece of porcelain china I'm gently laid on the side of the bed closest to the fire and drift away to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and a piece of paper tied with a silk ribbon is on the pillow next to me. I carefully and unrolled it and gasped. It was beautiful, it was me as I was sleeping, I had never looked so angelic, my mother often said the devil himself had been punishing her when she had me as a child. I tuned it over and was shocked by the rolling script, "Yours fondly, Embry."

So a cycle begins, as I try to re gain my strength I do nothing but sleep, When I wake three times a there is always food and a fire by night fall and a picture on my pillow before dawn, each with a new scene. Me under the gas lamps, me in the rain, and me in the woods crumpled on the ground. I can only guess, it is the creature himself. So l wait up one night, like a child looking for Santa and wait for him to grace me with his presence.

I've lost track of time in this place so I'm not sure when, but I hear the great oaken door creak and watch an equally daunting figure slip through. Although he is large he walks grace fully. He has the thickest black hair, its long and it falls into his eyes. He sweeps it up and I see the most beautiful golden eyes scanning the room. Stubble lines his cheek and a dark purple circle is starting to grow on the left side. He is tall towering at 6'6. He rolls his powerful shoulders back and starts turning up the sleeves to his stark white shirt reveling large biceps and strong for arms. A trail of bird tattoos fly across his chest as he lazily undoes the top buttons of his shirt. He russet skin seems to be glowing in the faint light of the dying fireplace embers.

He looks so at easy and at rest, his suspenders on show and he is barefoot under his black trousers. He goes to the amour and pulls out a bottle of bourbon, he pours a full tumbler and downs about half of it. Then he goes to sit by the window and watches the outside go by. He then holds his glass and stares at it, and simply drops it. It breaks with a loud clash and the amber liquid stains the floor.

He smiles and growls, "See something you like little one?" He comes over and lies on the bed next to me. He puts a finger under my chin, "Open your eyes he orders." I look up and blink as they adjust to the dimly lit room. "Protector." I whisper, so low I didn't hear it. He lets out a throaty laugh, "Protector, that's a new one, I like it, but it will just be our secret." I smile at the prospect of sharing a secret with him.

"Tell me about drawing." I ask boldly. He smiles, and starts to pull my head on his lap and pet my hair. "Let me explain how I draw, my finest muse. I start with your eyes, they are the most beautiful. I've never seen such a match one green and one hazel. Then to your strong and dark eyebrows, and your high cheek bones and Spanish blush." "Lastly I do your curls, for a Spanish girl you have the strangest hair, it's so light at times with golden streaks. It looks like chocolate; like water for chocolate." I blush at his words. "You're like a porcelain doll, tiny smooth and pretty."

I blush; I'm just a girl from a small village where there are far more girls who are prettier than me. I'm by no means ugly, but I'm still unused to the compliments. He then tilts his head down and bites my neck. The pain is over before it starts and in mirror I watch a crescent moon shape mark form in purple. Embry's voice is guttural, "MINE" And I gasp as his eyes flash, he is one of the men that turns into beast! But I'm still not afraid a place a hand on his warm cheek, "Yours "I whisper in a husky voice. He smiles and puts a possessive arm around my waist and a float back to sleep.

Sunlight poured through the window, playing off the mirror showering the room in tiny diamond like marks, which seemed to dance with any sudden movement. I found myself curled into Embry's body, his two large arms wrapped tightly around me. Asleep, he looked like a little boy, so innocent and sweet. I traced my fingers across the biceps of his arms feeling the impressive swell, and felt myself smile. I rubbed my thumb across his jaw feeling the stubble and swept his hair back.

It was softer than I had expected from the masculine beast and continued to run my fingers through it while listening to his steady heartbeat. "Having fun?" He asked his eyes still closed. I blushed and stuttered, he smiled and laughed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of little one, I liked it, it sooths me." In a second he's up and flips me around so that I'm the one in the submissive position, and I giggle, I felt like a little girl again.

"Would you like to see the library?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me up and grabbed my hand. He led me through the long halls of the manor. It greatly contrasted with my room, while mine was warm and cozy the halls were wide and made completely of stone making it cold and unwelcoming.

Through a pair of large wooden French doors, is the grand library. The wood in the room is dark, with several large leather arm chairs in front of the fire place. The bookshelves line the large room and go floor to ceiling save for the large windows on each side of the room. Embry seemed pleased by my reaction and let go of my hand and pushed me forward, "Have at it, sweetheart." He whispered, in a respectful tone to the books. Like a man lost in the desert I start to grab books like water, till my arms start to tremble.

Embry easily takes the books from my hand and leads me back to my room. I run and jump back upon the bed grabbing the top book from the nearest stack, Jane Eyre. As I start thumbing through the pages Embry puts his hands on my shoulders gathering my complete attention, "Never leave this room at night, NEVER! Don't ever try to follow me, understood?" He asks his voice deep and commanding obedience and I simply nod.

He turns on his heel and leaves the room without another word. And so another cycle begins, but sleep is replaced with reading. Every night Embry comes into my room like on the first and sits in the chair by the window, but he doesn't lie next to me again. I see new wounds daily, cuts and bruises all over his face and body, knuckles broken and blurry vision.

I watch and wait and finally the night comes. I pull my hair half way up leaving my curls be, and tie it back with a black satin ribbon that had previously been a book mark. I grab a simple blue gown and leave my feet bare so that I may slip through the corridors unnoticed.

I follow the line single line of torches down the hall and the n the music down the stairs. I see a giant marble bar and a man mixing gin and tonics and martinis for girls in their short dresses and bob cuts. On the floor people dance and sing of the first generation separating an away from that of its predecessor. The smoke from the cigars makes my head spin and there are too many people for my liking.

Then I see it front and center in the room, it's an iron cage with two men inside. One is a large and tall black man with a goatee; the other is Embry. Both are naked save for their trousers and their hands are crudely wrapped with burlap cloth to form permanent fists. An imposing man stands and puts his hands up, silencing the crowd, "It's now time again for my bastard of a son, a the animal he has become to once again, sing for his supper, let the games begin."

I watch in horror as the crowd starts to shout egging it on, both men circle around each other sizing each other up. The black man goes for a lower body hit, but Embry catches it and spins him around slamming him into the cage. The man roars and swings missing again. This time receiving a round house kick to the face. Then just as Embry takes in his latest victory, the man takes a swing and hits his face, Ric lip splits and blood spills. Embry growls at the honor of first blood being spilled another. The crowd cheers, they want more.

Embry's eyes flash and in an instant he breaks the bonds of his hands grabs the man and rips his larynx out. The blood runs down his arm and he smiles and takes a long lick, his wolf completely in control, showing characteristics of a feral wolf in the wild. He is Alpha, and for once he is in control. A tall handsome man with long brown hair leads Ric out and to the exit, scared I run.

As I fly down the hall I here harsh voices and take a peek into an open room it's the man that made the announcement and Embry. "What do you have to say for yourself BOY? Why did you hesitate?" Embry looked bored, "I'm tire father, and I'm tired of killing. I wasn't born a monster it was only you who made me that way, father." "I told you, I'm William to you boy!" He shouts and swings the hot poker from the fire at Embry's face. He cries and sprawls on the floor. He cradles his head in his hand and look truly terrified, for all his inhuman strength, he doesn't have enough to save himself.

"You are a disgrace, I saw that pathetic girl you got for a mate, honestly doesn't look no better than for a couple rounds." Embry howls and punches a massive whole in the wall and storms out the room. "And for God's sakes, boy, put a damn shirt you're a man not animal" Nicholas taunts.

In his rage Embry continues to growl, he sees me amd I know his wolf's instincts have taken over and he lets out a howl, "MINE!" he shouts making the walls vibrate. He picks me up bridal style and rushes me to his room. I feel safe in his arms even after what I had witnessed earlier.

"I'm sorry you saw that." He whispers when we reach the room, gently placing me on the bed. I stare up at him and I watch as his face cracks and he starts to cry. "I can't imagine the thought of you hurt, I can't live like this, I can't let him live, if it puts you at risk in the slightest." I pull his face into my hands and whisper "Yours." With that invitation he starts to kiss my neck, gliding his finger across my collar bone. His eyes look over my body hungrily, I squirm in embarrassment. I'm not the thinnest girl in my village. I have large hips, thick thighs, and curve to my stomach. I'm so tiny, without legs going for miles I'm often ignored and all the attention unnerves me. I take over the dominance; I sit up pulling Embry into the light. I see all his scars. As I run my hand over and I see the causes, William throwing a knife into Embry's back, burning him with cigars, and throwing rocks at him. Now Embry looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry my body isn't up to…"

I put a finger to his lips and counter "You are beautiful Embry, and I will always love you." And with the declaration he howls again kisses his mark and pulls me down into the darkness with him.

Later that evening a servant comes to get us, he knocks loudly on the door. "William demands your presence at dinner."

We get up in silence, dress, and Embry grabs my hand and pull me into him as we go to the banquet hall. "Don't be frightened." He whispers, "It's still me," and he kisses my temple. We are seated at a long oak table William at one head and Embry at another, I sit closer to him. We sit in silence the whole meal, only William shares his smirks. With a nod of his head Embry signals the waiter to start playing the phonograph, it squeaks to life and Louis Armstrong starts to crone

_I went down to St James Infirmary, Saw my baby there, Stretched out on a long white table, So cold, so sweet, so fair. Let her go, let her go, God bless her, Wherever she may be, She can look this wide world over, But she'll never find a sweet man like me. _

As the song plays Embry climbs onto the table, his big black boots crush all the porcelain plates, and he kicks them to the side and starts to hum along to the music. He stops in front of his petrified father, crouches down and grabs him; he lifts him up and growls, then it turns into a harsh whisper. Then his jaw transforms into canes grabbing his father by the neck and starts shaking him like a rag doll till finally I hear the deafening snap.

He drops his father's limp body next to the chair and plops himself down in it and takes a finger full of icing from one of the many cakes and smiles, licking his lips in satisfaction. He ushers me over to him and pulls me into his lap siting like a child. He caresses my face and holds me closer and pulls me closer in his chest to his heart. "It's good to be king." He whispers into my hair taking in my lilac scent. "Yes, ALPHA." We kiss and laugh mockingly at the "curse" that falls on young lovers. As the moon gets higher in the sky smiling down on all of us.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_


End file.
